Problem: $y-4=-2(x+3)$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $(-3,$
Answer: To find the $y$ -value that corresponds to ${x}={-3}$, let's substitute this $x$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}y-4&=-2({x}+3)\\ y-4&=-2({-3}+3)\\ y-4&=-2\cdot0\\ y-4&=0\\ y&=4\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(-3,4)$ is a solution of the equation.